


Absolute Thirst 2: Electric Boogaloo

by EndoplasmxReticulum



Series: Horny Ass Men [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Feel free to bully me about it, Herman tops who would've guessed, Herman's lowkey a sadist but we been knew, M/M, Masochist Michael part 2 return of jafaar, Pantless Myers, Smut, The ending is kinda cheesy but I wanted it to end on a fluffy note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoplasmxReticulum/pseuds/EndoplasmxReticulum
Summary: The Shape gets rid of his obsession, but he realizes that he has another obsession outside of the trials
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Michael Myers
Series: Horny Ass Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623826
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Absolute Thirst 2: Electric Boogaloo

The Shape threw the last survivor's body down harshly. The screwdriver he used to stab them had broken inside their neck. Thankfully, that was the last one. He'd saved his obsession for last, the best for last. The Shape breathed heavily from both rage and growing arousal. His trial obsession was gone, finally dead. However, his out of trial obsession, he craved. He felt a sudden intense craving to see his other obsession. He felt himself swoon at the mere thought of his obsession touching him again. His face flushed from under the mask. The Shape couldn't contain himself any longer, he promptly turned on his heel and followed his obsession's aura.

The Shape slipped into the doorway of The Doctor's office. Observing him. Stalking him. He got more of a rush stalking The Doctor than he ever had with anyone else. He placed a single, trembling hand on the door frame. His breathing grew heavier the more he watched, his grip on the door frame tightened. He leaned forward slightly as his face grew hotter under the mask.

The Shape cursed to himself, this was unlike any obsession he had before. Every other obsession he wished pain upon, he wanted their blood on his hands, staining his skin. He fed off of their fear, it powered him. The Doctor was different and it he couldn't figure out why. He instead wanted to feel the other's touch. After every trial he felt the strong desire to see him, like he needed to in order to calm himself.

"Michael!" The Doctor cooed abruptly. Michael collected himself and was suddenly aware of his surroundings. The air around him felt stuffy. The static surrounding him made him feel light headed. The Doctor started to approach Michael, but stopped dead in his tracks suddenly. From the way The Doctor was eyeing him down, he assumed he finally took note of what he was wearing.

A patient's uniform. His legs and feet exposed, the IV needle still in his arm. The Entity sifted through his memories and ripped the attire straight from it. He personally despised the outfit, it filled him with rage just feeling the wind against his exposed skin. He knew The Doctor--Herman would love it, though. With the context of it, he knew Herman would be all over him. And that's exactly what he wanted.  
Michael leaned against the door frame. He heard Herman chuckle to himself, he was probably planning what to do with him. Herman finally fully approached the other albeit teasingly slow.

"My my…" Herman cooed, cupping Michael's covered cheek. Michael straightened his back and placed his hands on the other's waist, pulling him closer. Herman lifted his hand up to cup Michael's other cheek, but he changed his mind and roughly yanked off the other's mask. Michael's body tensed at the sudden removal. His rage intensified but was slightly soothed when his cheek was kissed. His legs grew weak as his face became hotter and redder. Static coursed through his veins, making him more light headed.

"Herman…" Michael finally brought himself to speak. He could only utter the other's name, it's the only thing he ever truly wanted to say. He shivered as the other's name left his tongue. His rage abruptly intensified once more.

Michael suddenly became filled with rage, he roughly grabbed at the other's wrists and forced his hands off of him. He pushed Herman farther away from him and frantically scoured for his mask.

"Michael?" Herman asked, audibly in shock. Michael didn't respond, he barely even looked up. Herman approached Michael, but he pushed him away again.

"Michael-dear, come on." Herman tried to reason with him, to no avail. Michael just kept pushing him away.

"Michael." Herman snapped. Something about the way his name was said made him flinch slightly, yet also arouse him. Finally, Michael looked at the other. Herman's arms were crossed and a field of electricity was visible around him. Michael's body tensed again and his back straightened. Herman tsked and let out a giggle.

"So aggressive all of a sudden," Herman grabbed Michael's bicep and pulled him closer, "I might have something to help with that."  
Michael felt himself swoon at merely hearing the way the other's voice dipped. He didn't respond, he only gazed at the other man with pure lust apparent in his eyes. Herman let out another giggle and took the other's hand. Michael was lead out of the office and into the treatment theatre. He wasn't concerned, in fact he had felt some type of trust for whatever Herman intended to do.

The next thing he knew, Herman was strapping him to a chair. Normally Michael would fight back against restraints, he'd thrash and overpower the doctors restraining him. However, this time he didn't feel the need to fight back. He let Herman wrap the leather restraints around his wrists and ankles. Herman finished applying the restraints and proceeded to caress the other's thigh. Herman trailed his fingers along Michael's chest as he made his way behind the chair. He charged his hands and rubbed them together to intensify the power. Michael could hear the electricity coming and prepared himself for it.

The first shock administered was more powerful than he expected. He jumped instinctively, starting to quiver as he felt Herman's electricity flow through his body. He heard his lover maniacally giggle behind him.

"Let's see how far you're able to go before you scream my name, hm?" Herman cooed as he prepared the next shock.

The second shock came with the same intensity as the first. Michael quivered again, he clenched his fists tightly as static covered him. It was almost refreshing finally able to feel a sheet of static consume him again. A more intense shock finally came; Michael's fists clenched tighter and trembled slightly. His toes curled as another shock followed. Herman stopped for a second and let out an unsatisfied sigh. He rubbed his hands together once more and delivered an abrupt powerful shock onto Michael.

Michael bit his lip to muffle the moan, his breathing was noticeably shaky. Herman let out a hum from behind him and administered more shocks. They were strong and rhythmic, leaving time for a reaction between each current. Each time, Michael only let out a groan, or even if he was lucky, a long silent moan. A verbal reaction was always a good response, no matter the type it was pure music to Herman's ears.

"Come on, baby…" Herman encouragingly cooed under his breath. There was something so oddly satisfying about hearing a predator moan so submissively. It felt so amazing to not only be in a position of power, but to have enough power to make a predator weak at the knees. But it wasn't enough for him.

Shocks intensified, becoming almost painful. The pain quickly transitioned to pleasure as it spread through Michael's hard, cold body. Michael let out a loud moan, his voice echoing off the walls of the theatre.

"Yes! Oh yes…" Herman subtly moaned as the echo reached him.

A small whine escaped from Michael's mouth as he continued to be shocked. It felt like his whole body was just an electrical current at this point, it didn't feel bad by any means, though.

"Say it, Michael." Herman commanded as he delivered another shock into him. Michael's mouth dripped of saliva as guttural moans escaped him uncontrollably.

"Say it!" Herman barked.

"Doctor!" Michael had practically screamed his lover's title. Somehow, it felt amazing to say.

The shocks stopped as suddenly as they had started, to Michael's confusion. Behind him Herman was breathing heavily in an attempt to catch his breath. Herman wiped the drool from the corners of his mouth, he hadn't realized he'd been so worked up. Once his breathing had become stable, he made his way to the front of the chair to examine his work. The restraints were taken off first, promptly tossed to the side and hitting the steel beneath them. Herman knelt down and lifted Michael's head up to look at him. The hair moved out of Michael's face as he was moved. He was obviously dazed, it wouldn't take a professional to notice that. But damn, if it wasn't hot as hell.

"Good. Very good… you're the best patient anyone could ask for." Herman praised.

Michael usually wouldn't be flattered at all, in fact it'd anger him being deemed as just someone's 'patient'. This time, though, he didn't mind it. To him, it was quite the honor. It was a huge compliment coming from Doctor Carter.

Herman planted a quick kiss onto his lover's lips as a way to relax the other. As he pulled away, he could've sworn he saw Michael smile slightly. He left him there in the chair to pick up the belts tossed away.

"Herman?" Michael finally spoke up, his voice was lower than normal. Likely a result of the intense stimulation.

"Yes?"

Michael let his hair fall, covering his face slightly. A smirk formed on his face as a clean sheet of lust coated his eyes. He moved himself to the edge of the chair and separated his knees slightly. Herman said nothing as he approached his seated lover. While not saying it directly, Michael was begging to feel the other inside of him, and Herman needed to feel the other against him as well.

The two desperately undressed each other, the difference in the amount of layers only made the tension become thicker. Herman fondled the other as his clothing was tossed to the side. The fondling only made Michael more aggressive while undressing the other. Finally nude, the two exchanged a kiss as Herman inserted himself and started to thrust with desperation. Michael clung onto the other tight, his moans were quiet and soft against his lover's ear. Herman became more rough upon hearing the other's husky voice sound so… submissive.

They didn't last long at all. The two of them had already gotten so worked up with the electrotherapy. They came simultaneously, sharing another quick kiss before Herman pulled himself away. Michael grabbed Herman back into an embrace, to which he wasn't opposed to. Herman twirled the other's hair between his fingers, it was somehow soft despite The Fog's conditions. A part of him knew Michael got what he had needed for a long time--proper treatment. Another part of him wanted to treat Michael gently, comfort him after an admittedly intense session. Herman trailed kisses along the other's jawline as he made up his mind, he hadn't felt so sympathetic towards someone in a long time, until now.

"I…" Michael's voice was quiet and quivering, but it sounded much better than before. "I… love you…" He finally stammered out.

Herman chuckled to himself, "Oh, Michael… You don't mean that, it's a terrible idea to love me." He paused for a moment, continuing to run his fingers through the other's hair. "But you're in luck. I'm fond of bad ideas. You could consider me infatuated even." Herman kissed the other's forehead. "And this…" he giggled again, "this fling is the worst idea we have ever had. Perhaps loving you would be even worse." Herman smirked as he continued to play with his lover's hair.

Michael melted into the other's touch as his hair was played with. His confession just slipped out of him, he wasn't even sure if he meant it. Is that what this is? Love? He remembers vaguely hearing about it, overhearing his former victims talk about it as he stalked them. It didn't seem true, he was pure evil, a predator, a mere husk that only kills and will keep killing. However, this obsession he had formed, this obsession that he didn't want to kill for once made him think. Maybe it was love. All he knows is Herman's proclamation of their relationship--their love being the worst idea they've had, he agreed with. He couldn't agree more. Whatever was going on, whatever would happen next, he never wanted to stop. For once, The Shape finally felt content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry this took a Literal Year to come out with but I ended up rewriting the ending a lot and just lost track. I hope it's still pretty decent though! I appreciate anyone that takes time out of their day to read some mediocre fanfic <3


End file.
